SomeOne To Love Me
by ms-author-aka Krystal
Summary: 6 yr old Renton Thurston son of holland novak and diana, renton dreams of joining gekko state with his dad, he belives that one day he will come from him and their be a family but when that time comes he finds out that holland is not a good father at all.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear daddy Holland._

_What's up papa. How's life on the gekko I bet it's a million times more cooler then boring old bell forest_

_Well Old man Axel's getting even more senile fi that's even remotely possible he can be so difficult at times. I mean I know am still young but in mess then a month am going to be freaking 6 years old, am not a baby any more. School's really been hard because everyone of the boy's are bidder than me. And they sometimes pick on me for being your son, or adrocks grandson but that doesn't bother me much. Old man Axel says they just do it cause their jealous and I believe him. I've been also practicing my cut back drop turn, I swear one day I'll be just as good as you just wait and see. Well I have to cut this letter short papa, cause old man Axel doesn't really like me writing to you, he thinks you're a dead beat dad. Can you believe That!? Old man just doesn't understand how busy you are. But I do so don't worry. Well bye dad I love you and I miss you. I can't wait for you to come and visit me._

_Love Renton_

Renton smiled down at his heartfelt letter with pride. ' daddy's going to love this!' the little brunette giggled to himself. Reading it over making sure every 'I' was dotted and every 't' was crossed, and to make sure the neat letter paper was free of any marks or blemishes. After all this was a letter to his father.

Renton sat alone at a picnic table, the wood was dusty and nearly infested with ants, hoping to catch some left over's from previous meals, but the bugs didn't bother the boy one bit, he was a young male they were into that type of stuff. **'I am a female writer am also just 15 and I don't know what guys like about nature.''**

Looking over the page from corner to corner renton dubbed the letter presentable. Grinning happily renton reached into his pants pocket pulling out his must valuable procession, it was a photo, worn and slightly torn at the edges from the old age. It was taken at the bell forest Hospital, his mother Diana lay in a hospital bed her eyes showed exhaustion and her hair was untidy and frizzled but she still smiled and gave off an aura of Pure joy and amusement. Holland was also in the picture, sitting on the edge of the bed. Holding a bundle wrapped in blue cloth, baby renton. Holland looked to be struggling to hold the baby correctly and was looking at Diana pleadingly, which most of been the cause of Diana amusement.

The joy on Renton's face turned into an expression of longing as he gazed at the photo or more specifically Holland. Renton wanted to meet his father face to face, not letter or photo or phone call, he wanted to meet him. The boy believed his father cared for him, he was sure of it. But that didn't stop him from wanting to meet him.

"one day.." he whispered out loud. "one day, he'll come and we'll be a family." renton said, tears had formed in the boy's sapphire orbs, spilling down in thick heavy tears.

He hoped with all his heart that day would come soon.

O0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

**That ends the prolouge of what will be a pretty long story, to any one confused listen up. This story is just like the main nime but instead Renton is much younger and is the grandson of adroc and the son of Diana and Holland. Everything else will be the same. I will stll update in within 24 hours, but still please review it builds confidence.**

**DISCLAIMER: I will own this anime when pigs fly out of Justin Biebers butt.**


	2. He Does Care!

**Chapter 1, Photo that holds my heart**

**Renton still sat at the wooden picnic table**, eyes puffy and swollen and his face slightly red from his crying earlier. The warm afternoon sun was fading into the beautiful collage that was sunset. Renton knew that if he didn't go home soon old man Axel would throw a fit, but he didn't feel like getting up at the moment. The longing and slight anger he had felt a while ago and gone and left a depressing sense of abandonment in it's wake.

Leaving the young boy feeling quite vulnerable.

"quit crying so much you _sniff _big _sniff_ wuss." he scolded himself, wiping his eyes with his fist. Trying to hide all evidence of his crying. Old man axel always told him that man were supposed to be big and tough, and crying sure wasn't big and tough.

With a jolt he realized that he still hadn't delivered Daddy's letter, and to make matters worst the post office closed after dark! Forgetting about all his sadness renton grabbed the letter off the table and ran like there's no tomorrow towards the town.

O0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Five minutes was late.

Fifteen minutes, well what could you do, just apologize and move on.

Thirty minutes, well things do happen right

Now four hours was more than just late, is was downright right disrespectful and infuriating but in this case it was nerve racking.

Sakura Aria was a simple women, she was confident with her looks and her attitude. She blew away every stereotype ever made about blonds being dumb. Sakura loved her job, working at a post office may not seem as glamorous as many jobs, but their was one thing that she had over all of them. A small little visitor that never ceased to amused her.

"Sakura, the place is closing in like 10 minutes, the kids' not coming today." one of her coworkers said. He was cleaning up his desk and making sure all the letters were sorted. The average routine for lock up. Sakura sent him a stubborn look.

"How do you know Kaito? His been here every other day, sending letters for almost two years. And he barely ever Missed day! Do you see way am worried Huh!?" Sakura's voice turned frantic at the end, causing Kaito to back away slowly. "Calm down, clam down. Am sure that kid is on his way here right now! Hahaha!" the young man, barley out of adolescents consoled, emitting a nervous laugh. He brushed his black hair out of his eyes, in an act of habit. "I bet any second he'll come runnin right through this doo-"

A powerful force, pushed open the front door, where Kaito just happened to be unlucky standing in front Of. Causing the poor man to be trampled much like road kill as an rushing, nervous brown haired child plowed his way into the room. Kaito lay twitching on the floor, his favorite work shirt covered in foot prints. "Renton! My Baby, where have you been!?" Sakura squealed, snatching the panting boy up in her arms. Completely ignoring The raven haired man on the floor. Renton snuggled into her grasp comfort.

"Hi Ms. Sakura! I got my letter all ready… I can still mail it right, am not to late, Am I?"

Sakura smiled at the boy's anxiousness, ruffling his already messy hair with her free hand.

"You made it right on time cutie Pie." she said affectionately, smiling down at him. Renton smiled back largely, showing off his full snagga toothed grin. "great I was so worried I wouldn't make it." he said as Sakura set him down and grabbed his hand leading him the desk. "Oh and Big Brother Kaito, what are you doing on the floor?" renton questioned, Tilting his head to the side, just now noticing him on the floor. Kaito merely twitched slightly and gave a muffled groan.

"Um … is big brother okay?" Sakura didn't even glance back at Kaito. "clam down honey, his just being stupid." she brushed it off with a wave of her hand.

From his place on the floor, Anime tears ran down Kaito's face pitifully. '_why is it always me…" _Pushing himself up Kaito growled angrily under his breath, promising severe pain to a certain child. "Dame brat, always gets away with everything… I swear one of these days-" "Kaito! Will you quit talking Shit and make yourself useful!" Sakura interrupted him. He glared at her, sticking at his tongue and blowing a raspberry. She rolled her eyes at his childishness. Renton however enjoyed the display.

" Ha ha! Big brother's really funny, Ms. Sakura!" he laughed, before playfully blowing a raspberry back at him. He turned Back towards the desk just in time to miss the death glare sent his way. "Now honey, lets see what we got today." Sakura chirped, taking the carefully folded letter out of renton small hands. Folding it up into a envelope, she placed it into the mil slot, where tomorrow it would be picked up by the mail delivery service.

"All set sweetie, Now how's bout we go get some ice Cream hon." she looked at him affectionately.

Sakura had suffered greatly 4 years ago when she had lost her 12 year old son the street violence. She nearly lost the will to live, being already a widow and having no other children. When she had met Renton, almost 2 years ago, writing full letters before some kids can even say their A B C's. She immediately bonded to him. They were similar both never met their father, when she learned that his mother had vanished she began to think of the young boy as her own child, filling the void that had been ripped open. She liked to even think that she was helping him out even.

Renton smiled at her offer, it was an normal occasion after he mailed the letters.

"sure Ms. Sakura! I'd love to!" he nearly yelled, Kids did love their Ice cream.

"You know Renton, there's something I been wanting to ask you for a while now."

Both Renton and sakura turned their matching blue eyes towards Kaito, who had risen from the floor and was brushing some of the dirt of his uniform. "I just want to know why you take time to write those letters _everyday?_" he question, his green eyes stared into rentons baby blue ones. "I mean does he even reply?" he asked, Not sensing the angry look the blond haired women was sending him.

Renton said nothing, he looked at Kaito like he'd just grown a second head and started to do the Tango with a broom. After a few moments he replied.

"what do you mean?… His my Papa, isn't that reason enough. I mean papa would want to know what am doin right. Even if he doesn't …. always write back… I know he loves me, cause am his son." he spoke the words as if they were the simplest things in the world.

Kaito still didn't look convinced. "if he loves you so much why doesn't he call you, or write you, or even visit you. I mean when was the last time you saw him, when you were an infant! To me that sounds like a dead beat dad." He said coldly.

Sakura gasped. " Kaito! You went to Far!" she scolded, looking at renton with worried concerned eyes.

Renton was boiling with anger, he had flinched as if someone had struck him, when Kaito said 'dead beat dad.' now he was mad. He looked as intimidating as a 6 year old could, fully facing Kaito, fist clenched and teeth grinding together. "Don't you ever call my papa that! Not ever!" he yelled. Shaking, how dare they call his daddy, Holland Novak, the leader of gekko state a dead beat.

Tears started to flow in his eyes as he recalled what old man axel told him, and what his negative side had told him at the park and what Kaito had told him just now. All through out his young life he had fought against the accusations of many people, his great grandpa axel, his classmates, even a few cilvians. He knew they were wrong they had to be, his father wouldn't just forget about him. He was his Papa, he couldn't just leave him all alone. Right?

The boy's breath became labored as his vision became fuzzy with tears. He turned and ran blindly out of the office, ignoring the concerned cries of sakura.

**Renton ran through the slightly crowded streets of bell forest. **tears ran freely down his little face as he gasped out sobs, he had to get away, away from the preying, curious eyes. He ran and ran, till his legs and chest ached. But he ran still.

Finally he ended up at his haven, lifting zone, one of the few that had yet to be closed down by the military. Pushing his way though the metal bars he found a spot the sit in that shade of a large boulder, well almost everything was bigger than him.

Renton stared out at the field, a part of his mind told him he should he have brought his board to get in some practice. He pulled out the photo in his pocket, staring at it with clouded eyes, tracing the figure of his father. "_your going to come soon, right dad you going to show them all." _he couldn't let people ruin his faith in his dad he couldn't

With a large sigh he pulled himself off the ground and headed home. Ready to endure the yelling from the old man.

ON THE GEKKO SHIP

"Leader, we have found the waves showing that there's going to be a major tectonic Shift!" Gidget said, at her place from the radar. The silver haired leader raised an eyebrow.

"where is it." he said lazily, he voice barly had the underlining tone of excietment.

"bell forest, Holland." she replied.

"Holland grined suddenly, from his place on the captains chair. "Listen Up Crew! Were' heading towards Bell forest!" he annconed grinning.

He had no idea what was waiting for him there,


	3. There Here

**Not so little secret**

"Renton! Get back here you little runt!" Axel yelled as loud as his old lungs could, chasing after his small great Grandson.

Renton ran as fast as his little body could, dodging to random objects lugged at him with a practice ease. He was right when he said the old man would be upset if he was late getting home.

The old man hadn't gave him any chance in explaining himself, the moment he walked through the door the chase was on.

Renton dodged a wrench aiming straight at his face. '_is he trying to kill me!'_

He ran up the stairs as fast as he could, nearly slipping on the stairs in his rush to get to safety. "Oh no you don't brat! Come back here and be a man!"

Axel growled out following him up the stairs, his eyes blazing.

Not a second to late renton shut the door, Slamming it in the old man's face. Missing his face by barely an inch. "Take that you crazy old Coot!"

He yelled on the safe oppisite side of the door. "In ten years am putting you in the crazy house I swear!" Renton gasped out. Sliding down the door, landing with a thud on the hard wood floor.

"I hope am not that crazy when I get old…" he muttered softly to himself. He loved his old man, very much. He was the one that raised him when his mama disappeared and when his daddy… went away for a bit. The old man had taught him how to do many valuable things like cooking and reading, how to repair minor and some major damages to LFO's.

But there was one problem. Old Man axel wanting him to go to mechanic school and become a mechanic like him. But he didn't want to, renton had his life planned out. He would stay with the old man until his Papa came to get him, which would hopefully be soon. Then he would continue training his skills on his board with the help of his dad of course, and soon take over as leader of the Gekko state and become the best lifter Ever… it was pretty much fate.

Renton rose from his spot on the floor, dusting himself off. He walked over and plopped himself down on his small twin sized bed. The covers and sheets the color Green and gray, just like the Gekko ship of course. The ceilings in walls were lined with pictures, photos, and posters of Holland and the Gekko crew. One thing his old man hated. The book shelf, sitting against the wall on the side of his bed was filled with the Ray Out magazines, Yet another thing the old man hated. It was easier to count the things that old man didn't hate.

The boy stared up at the ceiling with weary eyes, looking at the poster of Holland, it was a large Close-up of his face. It was his second favorite pic of him. His first being the picture at the hospital.

From staring at Holland's pic, renton couldn't help but think about his mama.

According to The old man, His Mama, Diana had left home when was only one and a half years old. She didn't even say goodbye. She just left him with a note saying that one day they'll meet again.

Despite the fact that she basically left her son with her grandpa, renton held no grudge against her at all. She must have left for an important reason right. Renton even liked the believe that she had went to find papa, and they were together and were going to come and get him, so they'd be a real family.

He Smiled, despite what some people believed about his mama, he new she was good. With dreams of his mama and His Papa. He feel into a gentle slumber.

A Large crash woke Renton with start. The boy 's blue eyes popped open, showing only confusion and a hint of fear. He then become aware of Yelling and cursing, a mixture of his Old man's voice and what sounded like the voices of bout three other people.

"Get the Hell Out of Here! I don't care what you need! You didn't Care what that little boy needed so why should I give a damn about you!" he heard his old man yell with a flinch. He had never heard him sound so… cruel before, like he wanted to kill the person he was yelling at.

"Look we can pay! Much more than necessary! We need your help!" Renton didn't know that voice. It was defiantly a man though, It a loud and husky sounding, it ring with leadership. But for some reason the voice sounded Familiar. Renton decided that he need to hear better.

Axel Thurston had been mad before in his life, when his only son gave his life to the military. When his only granddaughter had gotten herself pregnant by A most wanted criminal, and when said criminal had abandoned her and renton a week after he was born. When Diana had left renton in his care. And left with a note.

But this topped it all, the man standing in front of him, the one who swore he would love and protect Diana and that little boy asleep upstairs. The one that axel had hated for so long now. Marched into his house and asked for his help. It must be raining in hell bout now.

"Leave Now!…" he spoke quietly but coldly, Not wanting to wake the young boy. Holland looked at him grinning, putting his hands up in a placating mater.

"come On! We just need you to fix up the nirvash!" he repeated looking at him pleadingly, all he got was a look of other disgust from the old man.

"What the hell did Holland ever do to you, Stop being a selfish Jackass!"

A women yelled, Talho was her name according to the Bastard. Axel looked at her with dark narrowed eyes. "Me.., oh he did nothing to me, but his Son is a another matter."

The room froze, nobody spoke at all. Until a little voice piped up, causing Holland's eyes to widen.

"p-papa…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry! Sorry for not reviewing but I thought that no one liked this story, but than to my thanks dralthor-707 added this to his favorites so my faith has been restored!**

**Please Review.**

"P-papa… is… is it you.." Renton's small voice asked in disbelief, as he stared down from the stair case where his old man, a lady dressed in white and blue, a green haired girl, and who he hoped was

he father. By now all of them were staring at him with varying expressions.

Old man axel had an irritated face, papa was looking at him with a strange blank stare, that made renton feel like he was being examined, the lady had a look of disbelief and shock, and the green haired girl… was just staring at him.

"Renton what are you doing up so late?" axel's voice was chipped from ice, his eyes stared straight into the baby blue ones of Renton's.

The boy paid no mind to him though, he was staring at Holland, and Holland was staring back at him.

His innocent childlike eyes, looked into the ones of a legend. But renton felt no fear this was his father after all. It was like looking at a life size breathing version of the posters in his room, just alike,

tousled silver hair, a bit of a goatee and side burns, tan skinned and tall.

Before he knew it, renton found himself down the stairs standing in front of Holland.

_It's really him… he finally came I knew it! _Renton thought I large grin showing on his face. He was about to hug his father, and possibly cry a little when his old man grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and pulled him to his side.

"What the heck are you doing old man! Let me go!" he whined, struggling to get out of the elderly man's surprisingly strong grip. He expected Holland to do something but the man was still just staring at him blankly. Not doing anything to claim his son.

"Old man let me go! Papa's finally here! Let me go!" renton yelled to no gain.

"renton" old man growled out "Go up to your room and shut the door!"

The boy looked at him like he was insane. "why the heck would I do that!"

"Okay what the hell is going on here!" the woman yelled finally, getting over the shock that her man(Holland) had a child, she knew that he had past girlfriends but A kid was completely unheard of!

"who the heck is that kid, and Holland what the hell is he talking about?" she screamed angrily. Renton finally recognized her as Talho, the pilot of Gekko state and his fathers girlfriend.

When Holland didn't respond she reached over and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, shaking the man slightly, but he still didn't release his gaze off of renton.

"This is renton, miss Talho…. The son of Holland and Diana." old man's voice was muted but was still heard, and Talho was frozen all over again, and she two stared at the boy.

"m-my… s-s-son.." Holland finally spoke in a strutting tone, renton turn to him and grinned.

"I knew you didn't forget about me! I know it!" the boy cheered.

"Yes your son… you remember the one that you left with my grand daughter not even a week after he was born, and the one that you never wrote two or send any gifts too, even on his birthday." old man bite out angrily, tighten his grip on Renton's shoulder.

"Old man don't say that about me papa! He was just busy! He never forgot about me!"

He turned his head back to Holland, with a happy smile on his face.

"I mean why else would he be here? He's finally going to take me with him, right papa."

Holland finally thawed, and surprisingly gave a grin back to the small boy, if renton had not been so elated in seeing his father than he would have noticed how off his grin was and how it seemed to be fake and forced onto the mans face.

"Of course I didn't forget about you son!" he exclaimed, crouching down to look the boy eye to eye.

"I soon as I got some time I flew down here as fast as I could so I could take you with me! You don't know how much I missed my little boy, I would take you with me but.."

Holland trailed off, putting on a fake worried sad look.

Renton, who had been buying all of the crap Holland said, had an impossible happy look on his face, like his greatest dream had come true.

"What! What is it why can't you take me?" he nearly begged, not noticing the glint in Holland's eyes.

"well the reason is son… one of my best LFO's got messed up really bad, and your old man here is the only one who can fix it."

Renton turned to his old man and put on the best puppy face he could. "Please old man, I've waited so long… please!" he begged.

Axel had been silent up until now, clenching and unclenching his fist and glaring at the floor. But when he heard the voice of the little boy he knew he had lost, with on weary nod he left to the garage

where the type zero was waiting for him.

_Adroc… diana… what would you have done._

He thought slowly.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
